Déjà Vu
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU de la película "Corre Lola Corre" Pip es un joven contrabandista que ha perdido un encargo muy importante , con ayuda de sus dos amores Integra Hellsing y Enrico Maxwell, iniciara una carrera contra el tiempo en donde estara más en juego que la vida. OT3 (Integra/Pip/Enrico) Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas crack" del foro "La Mansión Hellsing"


**Disclaimer: Hellsing** **pertenece a Kouta Hirano no gano nada con esto.**

«Este fic participa en el reto _"Parejas crack"_ del foro _"_ _ **La Mansión Hellsing**_ _"_ »

 **¡Volvi! Después de un** ** _largo_** **tiempo fuera de estos lares y con otro reto que es de mis favoritos ¡Las parejas Crack!**

 **Advertencias:** Nos encontramos con un AU inspirado en la Película "Corre Lola Corre", tenemos OT3 (Only True Trio) acciones inesperadas, efecto mariposa, teoría del caos y sobre todo Crack ¡Mucho Crack!

 **Summary:** Pip es un joven contrabandista que ha perdido un encargo muy importante , con ayuda de sus dos amores Integra Hellsing y Enrico Maxwell, iniciara una carrera contra el tiempo en donde estara más en juego que la vida.

 **Pairings :** Integra/Pip/Enrico

 **Raited: M** por ciertas escenas que si bien no son leemon representa el después de además del vocabulario por cierto

 **Completo** : **Si** [ **X** ] No []

 **Asi que damas y caballeros traigan sus bebidas y botanas favoritas elijan el asiento de su prefrencia y ¡Disfruten de la lectura! ;)**

* * *

 ** _Acto I_**

 _Cuando todo parecia ir Bien_

Aquella mañana de octubre fue despertada con los rayos del sol dandole directo a la cara, intento darse la vuelta y dormir de nuevo pero el calor no le dejaba entrar de nuevo al paraíso de Morfeo.

Su rostro se enfoco en el hombre que le acompañaba, igual de rubio que ella Enrico parecía tener paz solo en los momentos de suma relajación o cuando estaba con ellos, una sonrisa sincera se pintaba en el rostro de la joven, miro las cuatro paredes del departamento que compartía con sus amores; distaba mucho de tener algo de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada pero para ella era mejor.

Recogió las pocas prendas desordenadas de la habitación, solto un pequeño suspiro podían llegar a ser muy pasionales cuando se lo proponian.

Con rápidos pasos logro introducirse en el baño y tomar una ducha, al salir se sentía fresca y decidida; con una sencilla blusa de finos tirantes color lila y sus jeans favoritos, estaba preparada para ir a ganarse la vida.

El sonido del télefono la saco de sus cavilaciones, fue rápida al contestar, pero la voz al otro lado de la linea no tenia el mejor de los estados.

— Integra, por favor dime que todavía sigues en el apartamento— la voz de Pip, su otro compañero sonaba alterado.

— Sigo aquí, iba de salida para ver si podía conseguir algo hoy— su voz sonaba lenta y calmada que solo usaba con personas a las que ella considerara de confianza, las cuales eran muy pocas.

— Tienes que ayudarme— a la voz desesperada de su amante ya empezaban a tener sollozos que le secundaban.

— E- El dinero, hice un encargo para Tubalcain Alhambra la operación salio bien, pero en el metro choque con un becario y al bajar de la estación olvide la bolsa con el dinero ¡Ese maldito se la robo! y ahora debe estar en un avión de primera clase directo a París, Las Vegas, Barbados, El Caribe, Belgica o Jamaíca ...— en su desesperación había elevado la voz suerte que estaba en una cabina teléfonica.

— Lo eche todo a perder...les he fallado a los dos a ti y a Enrico ¡Solo soy un principiante, Mi jefe me va a matar cuando se entere!—

— ¿Cuanto era? — pregunto Integra con una calma que estaba intentando conservar al otro lado no le respondian.

— Cien mil — y su mundo se derrumbo.

— ¿QUÉ?— La joven se mordio los labios para no gritar más alto, esperaba que su otro compañero no los escuchase _"Dijiste que el amor todo lo puede y mirános ahora , no sabes que hacer"_

— Te ayudare, no se como pero lo hare— responde con firmeza aunque tenga ganas de titubear, solo puede escuchar el _"Maldita sea no saldremos vivos de esto"_

— Robare la tienda que esta enfrente de lal cabina— su amante, quien esta al otro lado de la linea contesta estresado, Tubalcain ganaba la mitad de lo que contenía el encargo anterior, para medio día tendría la mitad asegurada.

—No te muevas de ahí y por favor no hagas nada estupído— pero ya es tarde, el teléfono es colgado abruptamente.

 _Solo tiene veinte minutos para recuperar el dinero._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después del repentino colgar ella piensa ¿Quien? ¿Quien? ¿QUIEN?

No espera más a la cabeza le viene un nombre, su padre Richard Hellsing el podría prestarle el dinero que necesita. No piensa en nada más, termina de ponerse los zapatos y echa a correr.

A un paso de la salida le suceden varias desgracias: le ponen una zancadilla en el pie, un perro casi la muerde, y la vecina del piso C le ha gritado idiota por quíen sabe que.

Consigue llegar al banco, agotada, despeinada y sudorosa, los guardias le abren la puerta sin esperar a que diga algo; es de dominio público que Integra es la hija del señor Hellsing.

Entra a la oficina de su padre sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, nota cierta tensión entre su padre y su secretaria, Helena Rashkajira, la asistente sale como alma que lleva el diablo sabe que habrá un enfrentamiento entre progenitor e hija y no quiere estar en el fuego cruzado.

Ambos Hellsing se quedan viendo fijamente.

— ¿Si te digo que eres la única persona que puede sacarme de un aprieto me ayudarías? — dice la joven y comienza a relatar los hechos omitiendo lo del tráfico de drogas y demás, para cuando ha terminado su padre la acompaña a la puerta.

— Jamás debi tener una hija tan loca ...esto es lo que harás, iras a tu casa y dormirás no me busques ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca; Si tan solo te hubieras casado con Enrico Maxwell y no hubieras huido con ese mequetrefe de Bernadotte todo sería diferente—

— Pero lo hiciste me tuviste a mi— responde mordazmente, pero no quiere agregar que tambien esta involucrada en una relación que tiene un tercero.

— ¡Yo no soy tu padre!— le grita Richard Hellsing en medio de un torbellino de furia — Tengo una amante, me casaré con ella y tendre un par de hijos abandonare Londres y viviré confortablemente con lo que saque de aquí...por si querias saber tu padre biologíco es Arthur mi medio hermano a quien le usurpe el puesto como heredero del banco —

Integra entra en shock apenas las puertas se cierran, a su mente vienen flashbacks de su "tío" cuando le llevaba a pasear al parque, le compraba golosinas, la consolaba en sus momentos tristes, una mañana una discusión entre su padre y su tio tomo lugar en la mansión donde vivía antes, y desde ahí jamás volvio a verle.

No tiene tiempo para lamentaciones, corre lo más deprisa que puede atravesando calles, chocando con personas, ¡Hasta un tipo quiere venderle una bicicleta!

Logra llegar hasta donde Pip se encuentra, su rubia cabellera siempre trenzada se ve dispareja con algunos mechones saliendose de ella, y su rostro muestra claras señales de estrés.

Le pasa un arma y juntos entran al supermercado, que logran asaltar con éxito, sin embargo un grupo de policias los tienen rodeados, sabe que es una idea arriesgada, ambos se miran a loss ojos y se despiden con un mutuo "te amo" que no alcanza sus labios pues recibe una bala en el estómago.

 _Y su vida pasa frente a sus ojos._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Acto II**

 _Cuando el tiempo no es suficiente_

 _Cae sobre la cama y respira agitadamente, a su lado Pip intenta recuperarse de su orgasmo mientras Integra se debate entre seguir conciente o entrar al mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa brotando de sus hinchados y rojos labios._

 _— ¿Me aman?— pregunta deliberadamente, todavía no puede creer que esta relación sea real._

 _— Sabes que si, ambos te queremos— le contesta aquella mujer que le vuelve loco, aunque más que decir parece que todavía continua gimiendo, consumida en una lenta vorágine de placer._

 _— Quedate con nosotros...para siempre— Pip le abraza y ronronea dicha frase con ese acento francés que le encanta, otro que tambien cae en la lujuria semi apagada luego de aquel momento de pasión._

 _Hacía un año que había entrado en esta relación que comenzó como un juego._

 _Enrico Maxwell venia de una buena familia, inteligente, educado, con gran sentido de la moralidad y muchas ambiciones, novio de toda la vida con la enígmatica y aparentemente fría Integra Hellsing, se creía enamorado y estaban ya a pocos pasos del matrimonio, creía ser feliz._

 _Hasta que llegó Pip Bernadotte, de Francia con andares y modales de un gato de arrabal, nunca entablaron una conversación más allá de dos frases amables, hasta que termino comprando una motocicleta, para consternación de sus padres._

 _Poco a poco aquel francés fue atrayendo su amistad y seduciendo a Integra en el proceso para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya había abandonado la casa paterna para irse a vivir con su amigo y su prometida...se podría decir que era lo más liberador y rebelde que había hecho hasta ahora._

 _Una mañana cualquiera Integra intento romper el compromiso, alegaba haberse enamorado de los dos y que no seria justo para ninguno engañar al otro, Enrico no se lo tomo nada bien, Pip era su único amigo no quería perderlo por una simple noche producto del alcohol. Como si fuera un rayo de esperanza el francés propuso una tríada como quien no quiere la cosa, opción que un estirado como el acepto a regañadientes._

 _Y hasta ahora no podía arrepentirse de ello._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se arrojo contra la cama como quien descubre estar dentro de una pesadilla, Integra le miraba con los ojos abiertos por el miedo y la sorpresa.

El teléfono estaba desarreglado sobre la sala, ¿Porque Pip habría llamado a casa si ambos tenian celulares para ello? ¿Se habría quedado sin saldo?

El único error que cometio fue contestar la llamada, esa maldita llamada del infierno tres veces seis que les condenaba, no solo una tormenta en el noviazgo, si no además la vida de la segunda persona que amaba.

No sabía que hacer.

Pero tampoco quería quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Se levanto de un salto hasta llegar al armario, en una pequeña caja tenia unos cuantos ahorros, saco todo el dinero y lo metio en un maletín; no era ni la décima parte pero tendría que servir de algo.

Integra todavía estaba de pie, recordaba haber vivido la misma situación que Enrico solo que con reacciones diferentes, el era más de perder la calma pero en esta situación estaba llevando bien las cosas.

Un momento tenia una bala desangrandole las entrañas y aproximandola al lecho de muerte, y al otro se encontraba parada en medio de la sala del departamento a la misma hora en que iba a contestar para recibir tan terrible noticia.

Siguio de cerca a su pareja pisandole los talones y consiguiendo salir del departamento a tiempo.

Esta vez no hubo zancadillas, ni perros, ni viejas gritonas, perdio de vista a su amante y cambio la dirección hacía el banco.

¿Seria todo aquello una paradoja del tiempo.

.

.

.

.

Se dirigio al banco con la misma velocidad que antes, esta vez no hubo ningún obstáculo que le impidiera llegar a tiempo, las puertas fueron abiertas para ella, otra vez pero antes de siquiera dirigirse a la oficina de su padre una voz le detuvo.

— Estoy embarazada— contesto feliz la secretaria.

Arthur Hellsing entro en shock entre la felicidad y la sorpresa, sus planes se le caían abajo como castillo de naipes, iba a dejar a Helena e iniciar una nueva vida en Suiza, pero la mujer le quería, como nadie en esta vida ¡Al carajo con todo! ¡Seria padre de nuevo! ¡La vida le sonreia por primera vez a EL, no al idiota de su hermano, ni a la bastarda de su "hija" si no a El!

Antes de que Integra pudiera si quiera entrar las alarmas sonaron, alguien acababa de asaltar el banco, intento huir de aquel sitio más una pistola en su sien se lo impidio el ladrón tenia en su otra mano el botín robado e iba a usarla de rehén para escapar.

— ¡Idiota te dije que asaltaras el banco después de que nos fugaramos!— la secretaria le gritaba con histeria al ladrón, había conseguido por fin el amor de Richard después de darle largas al asunto, tendría una vida de lujos y un buen padre para su hijo, no aquel parásito de cuarta que no podía ni hacer las cosas bien.

Con una fuerte patada en sus...partes privadas pudo escapar de su agresor y robarle la pistola.

— No iras a disparar— el ladrón la persuade pero accidentalmente la bala cae en su sien matandolo en el acto.

La pistola rueda y es entonces cuando es tumbada al suelo por ella, la hindu la esta ahorcando, producto de la histeria y de saber que todos sus planes se fueron abajo.

Otro disparo y la otra mujer abre sus ojos por la sorpresa antes de caer muerta...al lado suyo.

Richard Hellsing acaba de salvarle la vida.

— No voy a criar a otro hijo bastardo— susurra con rencor al cuerpo de su ex amante mientras Integra remplaza el botín en el bolso de Helena, para cuando el hombre se da cuenta de su existencia no ha notado nada, se miran fijamente.

—Gracias— es lo último que ella dice antes de irse.

Afortunadamente los polícias logran sacarla a tiempo, confundiendola con una rehén que ha escapado

Ahora solo debe buscar a Enrico y esperar que todo salga bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enrico esta desesperado corre como nunca en su vida, acompañado de una maleta con poco menos de lo que podra salvar a su amado, se detiene un instante cerca de una iglesia, se persigna , a pesar de todo no ha dejado sus raíces católicas de lado, tal vez cuando esto acabe le hara una visita al padre Anderson ya necesita confesarse.

Sigue corriendo hasta llegar a las puertas de un casino es la elección más difícil de toda su vida apostar y ganar más para ayudarle o seguir de lado y encontrarse con aún más problemas.

No lo piensa mucho y entra sabe que lleva las de perder pero se arriesgará.

Su vestimenta le hace pasar desapercibido, un hombre de negocios que busca probar suerte.

¡Hagan sus apuestas!

La frase mágica que le atrae a la ruleta.

El veinte negro es su boleto de entrada, le hace ganar la mitad de lo que debe acompletar, la adrenalina esta en lo alto y decide ir a por todas.

En poco menos y jugadas muy riesgosas logra acompletar la suma total.

Ahora debe encontrarles antes de que el tiempo cobre factura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Acto III**

 _Contracorriente._

 _— Si muriera ¿Cómo lo tomarian? — pregunta Pip observando a la nada y fumando un cigarrillo, los tres estan en la cama después de semejante momento de pasión casi igual al de su primera vez como una tríada consolidada._

 _La antigua pareja, cada uno a su lado, se incomoda si de algo estan seguros es que no quieren hablar de este tema._

 _—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?— Enrico esta confundido, pero la chica de ambos se rehusa a hablar del tema intentando aferrarse a ellos...o al parecer a quien tenga más cerca._

 _— No lo permitiría— pronuncia Integra con firme determinación apretando con sus puños la sábana que le cubre._

 _— ¿ Y si estuviera deshauciado?— el francés rescata el tema para que no caiga en el olvido._

 _— Encontraríamos la manera— responde Enrico en plural por los dos por el y por ella, porque saben que es verdad._

 _— Son chicos fuertes llorarían las primeras semanas, y después se buscarian a otro— dice Pip despreocupadamente, aunque su corazón siente una pizca de celos y espera que no se les ocurra esa idea._

 _— O decidimos quedarnos viudos— murmura Integra en plural para darle fin a una conversación tan...escabrosa._

 _— La vida es un tren— finaliza Enrico antes de caer...dormido._

.

.

.

.

.

¡No quiere morir! ¡No quiere morir! ¡NO QUIERE MORIR!

Pip Bernadotte es fuerte, encontrara la manera de arreglarlo siempre se salia con la suya, Esta bien le habían robado la moto mientras compraba cigarrillos , pero esta vez tenia que ser más listo ¡Demonios solo queria una mejor vida para él y sus amores! habían decidido empezar de cero, aún en contra de lo que sus familias habían destinado para ellos, lo escogieron a él por sobre los convencionalismos sociales y todas esas mierdas.

¡Sus parejas estaban haciendo algo por el y no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados!

Un borrón en bicicleta paso por su lado

¡El becario del metro!

— ¡Hey detente!— saca su arma y apunta, el joven se detiene, tiembla asustado, había descubierto el contenido de la bolsa ¡No sabía que hacer con tanto dinero! Devolverlo era una opción, pero no recordaba mucho de aquel que tenia un parche en el ojo y una cabellera rubia trenzada ¡No podía ir preguntando a la gente sobre una persona con un aspecto así!

Al final la cosa queda clara, Pip recupera su dinero y Jonathan obtiene un arma, el joven estudiante queda perplejo después de que el aparente ladrón se vaya corriendo después de darle las gracias.

Definitivamente sera una buena historia que contarle a su novio.

.

.

.

.

.

Integra sonrie con suficiencia y sigue corriendo dejando bastante atrás el banco, se detiene un momento para mandar mensaje a sus dos parejas; para Enrico el darle la ubicación en donde verse, para Pip, recordarle esperarles en la cabina de teléfono advertirle que es muy mala idea asaltar el supermercado.

Sin esperarlo casi es atropellada...por un Lexus último modelo conducido por el asistente de su supuesto "padre"

— ¿Integra?— pregunta la mano derecha de Richard Hellsing

—¿Alucard?—

— La vida te trata de maravilla— menciona con sorna el hombre de cabello negro.

— Creeme nada es lo que parece— menciona la heredera de una de las fortunas más longevas en Inglaterra antes de seguir su camino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraron en las esquinas, de una calle poco transitada, Integra y Enrico se miraron confusos, cada uno con un maletín del cual era fácil saber su contenido con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro ambos empezaron a buscar a su tercer complemento...solo para hallarlo a unos metros de ellos estrechando manos con Tubalcain Alahmbra y entregando el dinero ya pactado.

— Ya llegó por quien lloraban— bromea el francés como si nada con las manos en los bolsillos.

Una sonrisa se instala en los rostros de los otros dos rubios y los tres continuan su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

Justo antes de cruzar la calle el semáforo pasa a rojo y frente a ellos se detiene un bonito Lexus que Integra ha visto antes.

— **Deja vú** — susurra Enrico con ironía observando las sorprendidas caras de sus amantes al encontrarse a quienes estan en el lujoso automóvil e identificarlos como el becario y el asistente del señor Hellsing.

El joven de cabellos castaños hace la seña de la paz antes de que la señal de verde y el auto desaparezca sobre la carretera.

— ¿Ese tipo no es el asistente de tu padre?— pregunta Pip con sorna.

— ¿Que no era aquel muchacho el que "accidentalmente se robo tu dinero"? — el devolvio Integra con la misma moneda.

El trío se echo a reír por los giros del destino decidio continuar su camino a casa.

Unas calles atrás un choque automovílistico paralizaba el tráfico en la ciudad, la lista de personas fallecidas estaba compuesta por un ladrón de motocicletas y quién en ese momento ostentaba la jefatura del banco : Richard Hellsing.

— Integra yo...nosotros...lo sentimos— Enrico trata de dar el pesame a su novia, Pip solo intenta abrazarla contra si pero lo frena antes de tiempo.

— Vamonos— susurra dando una última mirada a tal escena aparatosa antes de que los tres continuen su camino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Épilogo_

— Asi que...el hombre que creias que era tu padre no lo era— dijo Enrico como conclusión final dejado su copa de vino vacia reposar en la mesita de noche .

Pip estaba con la boca abierta e Integra paseaba en topless como si nada luego de tal revelación.

— ¿Cómo diste con ese resultado?— pregunto un muy curioso francés explorando las curvas de su chica mientras un atrevido italiano besaba su cuello.

— Por internet— mintio la rubia — y una prueba de ADN bastante bien escondida en el despacho del anterior dueño del banco— consiguio contestar a duras penas por las atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

Parecia un Deja vú

pero situaciones como esa hacían la convivencia de los tres... _más divertida._

* * *

 **He aquí el final de este fic híper- mega random, espero les haya gustado mucho se que no es lo más crack que he escrito en mi vida pero lo vale.(espero no haya mucho OOC en el)**

 **El fin de semana pasaron la película por cable y me dije "Por que no hacer el reto en AU de esta película" y he aquí el resultado.**

 **Tomatazos, chocolates, floreros, rosas.**

 **Todo es bienvenido en los** **riviews**

 **Amor y Paz...Digo Guerra**

 **Chiara ~**


End file.
